


3WW

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: soft rainy love. tw implied self harming





	3WW

Work, go home, spend sometime on the tv or maybe your pc, go for a walk, grocery shopping, then sleep. Then repeat the same cycle for the next months and years. You’ve been trying to learn to love yourself but your life is so static, so hollow and empty that you made no effort to do anything about it. The only exciting thing happening in your life is your work and your partner. Gavin isn’t exactly your model cop but he makes your life a little less grey.

Another day at the precinct and Gavin loved to fill your space with most of his rambling and sometimes, you’d chip in a word or two. You’ve learnt to ignore him most of the time as you dissociates and come back to your senses when he shook you or you noticed you’ve been staring at his face for too long. He does have an attractive face with a kissable lips that you’ve been dreaming of since you’ve took notice of his features. Taking care of Gavin is the only thing that kept you going. Gavin would occasionally leave his personal effect at work that you’d send to him at his home. But sometimes, Gavin has bad days that no one could tolerate him. He’d lash out, he’d say things he’ll regret tomorrow. But you’re always there taking care of him keeping him in check. No matter how much he pushed you away, you’d stay with him. Now, Gavin made sure you’re always around him. You’re his anchor to his emotions and he’s your anchor to the world. You didn’t know the feeling you have for him until one day you see him let out a genuine smile at you giving him coffee one morning that, you knew, deep inside, it’s because you love him. And you know, indirectly he had thought you how to love yourself.

Gavin thought you’d hate him like everyone else at the precinct when you were first assigned to him. His defense mechanism was to be an asshole. But you brush it off and still offered him kindness. Although there are times you weren’t responsive to him, he looks at you in a new light. Everyone knows Gavin as someone who is insensitive and someone who wouldn’t notice the little things someone does or likes. But with you, he notices and remembers every single tiny details about you. The first time you weren’t responsive to him, he was anxious and scared to say anything to you. Then he notices the bags under your eye and your eyes that seemed to be seeing something far away. Usually that stare stays on his face. Which made him blush the first few times. But he got used to it and knew when to get you back. He noticed how you take your tea with bruised knuckles and long sleeves with the hot weather on a really bad day. On those days, Gavin is kinder to you. He’ll offer more smiles and animal videos with you. Because you’ve been to his house a couple of times to send his stuff, he’ll bring you to his home and let you relax with his two cats. He notices how you immediately unravel yourself and somewhere deep in his heart he felt a flutter and shivers when you turn to give him a genuine smile that day.

Gavin was surprised when you stayed with him when he was in one of his episodes. The first time he cried, you held him wordlessly and without pity. All he sees was you, with worn tired face but eyes full of love that he hasn’t noticed before. From then on, Gavin made sure to be there for you. He noticed your gaze would wander to him and he knew you’d always dissociate when you stare at him but this time, when he smiled at you, you smiled back and went over to him even when the person was still talking to you. That’s when Gavin knew. He knew he was in love with you.

It was raining hard and you decide to have a little fun that day. Wishing Gavin a safe journey home, you walked out without your jacket and umbrella, you let yourself be soaked in the rain. The shivers running down your spine is the feeling you seek everyday of your hollow life. You had your eyes close and your face up towards the skies when you felt the rain stop falling on your face. Slowly opening your eyes, you turned to the person beside you, “Hi.” “Hey.” said Gavin with his lip wrapped around a cigarette. “Enjoying the rain?” he let out a puff of smoke. “Yeah. You?” “I don’t want you getting sick.” as he said that, he took off his jacket and placed it around your shoulder. As Gavin placed his jacket around you, you shivered at the warmth of his arms around you and when he retract his arms away from you, you moved slightly closer to him. Wanting the shiver he gave you whenever he’s around. The feelings overwhelm you that you had tears running down your face but you were too soaked for Gavin to realize you were crying. You whispered against the collar of his jacket, “Thank you.”

Both of you stand in the heavy downpour for another hour, you silently let your tears fall and let your emotions be swept away by the rain. The feeling of being close with another person’s company and the rain had you overwhelmed.

Gavin noticed your tear streaked face when you wiped your face on the sleeves of his jacket. He threw away his cigarette bud and slowly but carefully, put his arms around you and he looked ahead, not wanting to look at your face and make you close up if he were to address your tear streaked face. Gavin felt you leaned into his arms and automatically he leaned his face against the side of your face. You both enjoyed the rain like this and then it clicked.

I have loved you before and I now want to love you more. I just want to love you with my own language.

Those three worn words, can’t find its ways into both yours and Gavin’s lips but in your own ways, you know, you won’t let each other go.


End file.
